


Simmering Ballad: Pokémon Ultra Sun Nuzlocke

by Ketchup Buds (FluffyFuryFan)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFuryFan/pseuds/Ketchup%20Buds
Summary: Forced into moving when her policeman father is transferred to an understaffed region, fifteen-year-old Ayla finds herself frustrated since he’ll be away more than ever. While her mom is busy unpacking she takes a walk around their new neighborhood. Ayla comes across a younger kid taking a battle against a Popplio too far. Once she gets him out of there and back to full health, they are left with several questions about each other.(Delayed due to Less than Confident Writer.)
Relationships: April Price (Roberts)/Jonathan Price





	Simmering Ballad: Pokémon Ultra Sun Nuzlocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint.

To those who read this and thought it was a published story, sorry to say but I’m being extremely nitpicky when it comes to how I right the real Simmering Ballad. “You’re your own worst critic, “ suits how serious I am about writing it to a tee. My writing style has always had two settings; oversimplified or over-complicated (overspecific, I guess would be more appropriate).

The first makes getting exposition in the stories out absolute torture! And the other has me almost tearing my hair out when five paragraphs are describing a single thing (this is an exaggerated example...) I’m terrible at writing one-shots so they turn out to be more one-shits. So I try writing a longer story on an idea that I’m interested in, my planning skills tend to suck on deciding arcs and whatnot so I usually consult my friends who are more ‘out of the box’ thinkers.

To get to the point. I suck at measuring good enough descriptions, am not confident in my writing abilities to post the first chapter then later edit it, don’t have a concrete writing style that I enjoy using———Yet somehow I want to take on the challenge of not only doing a Nuzlocke story but writing a story about characters who grow throughout the journey and oh yeah, finish the stinking Nuzlocke for once!

I have two unsuccessful runs before that ended stupidly early due to going in blind. Not this time. I may have not known Acorn the Chespin and Talis the Totodile for long, but they touched my heart...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Am I being dramatic about this? [ **Y** /N]

Honestly, I’m just writing this and posting it so the draft doesn’t get deleted. Also I kinda realized that trying to write this darn thing has become a little stressful. I guess this is just a small way for me to get them out.

One thing though about not posting just yet I suppose is no one expects anything like there’s no deadline. As much as I want to play ahead in the story to start the Nuzlocke. I want to keep my reactions real to any losses I take, even the most carefully laid plan can fail in execution. Plus I am going to try not to over level my Pokémon in the Nuzlocke. Z-Moves are going to be an absolute nightmare to be on the receiving of...

I already dread the first Grand Trial. If I get bad encounters, then I might have to rely on my starter Popplio carrying with Disarming Voice. Which will suck because there is no STAB and Popplio’s worst stat is its speed. 

Few things to get out of the way, I plan not to catch any legendaries or Mythicals or even Ultra Beasts. I think you are forced to catch Blacephalon, UB Burst, in the Post Game... The reason for this is because kids should not in any way be able to catch the literal Divine beings who are maintaining the natural order of the world! I’m not bashing anyone who used Legendaries in their Nuzlockes, but I feel if I used any of them it would take away from the challenge. I’ll allow Shiny Clause as well on the same premises of Albinoes in the wild. The alternate coloring tends to make them stick out decreasing survival rate. 

(Aside from the unlikely chance that a shiny is a first encounter, I won’t use any shiny Pokémon I catch and instead have Ayla send them to the Professor to be studied/to go to a reserve.) Encounters the game forces me into I won’t count as my first encounter. I literally can't avoid them, and I will have Dupes Clause active. If I run into I Pokémon I have already then I can pass it as it and try to get a different encounter. Note I am tweaking it so that I have to had that specific member of an evolution line before.

Like if I encounter a Trumbeak before a Pikipek I have has evolved, then I have to catch it as I’ve never had it at one point. With the limit of trying not to over level this is going to be a challenge of it's self. And ‘No chosen one’ clause crud, if the team gets wiped out then it’s over. I am actually on the fence about the whole if your starter dies even if you still have Pokémon then the run is over thing... I mean, I plan to keep the Popplio alive as long as possible and even to the end of the stories. With that here is a brief summary of a Vanilla Nuzlocke run for the small group that don’t know.

* * *

The term Nuzlocke refers to a set of self imposed rules that make a Pokémon playthrough more challenging. It also encourages players to use Pokémon they wouldn’t normally. While many variations of the Nuzlocke Challenge exist, there are three rules that apply to a basic Nuzlocke.

1) Any Pokémon that faint in battle are to be considered dead and cannot be used in the run ever again. (Some people may release their Pokémon after finishing the run—but, this isn’t enforced.)

2) You can only catch the first Pokémon you encounter on a route or in an area. It’s up to the player to decide if they will use Gift Pokémon received in the game.

3) -This started as an unspoken rule in the first ever Nuzlocke, but became a staple to form deeper bonds.- Every Pokémon you capture must be nicknamed for the sake of developing stronger bonds.

* * *

With that I think I got everything I wanted to say out, for now at least. Once again sorry to the ones who thought this was the first chapter (you know what I mean) of a new Nuzlocke story. I want to make it good and that needs time...

—Sincerely FluffyFuryFan, also known as Ketchup Buds whenever I write something Pokémon or Undertale related.

P.S.-I am a nerd who loves multiple game series, manga, movies, and such. Thus I felt the need to write them under a pseud. Don’t like how I plan to organize future stories? Well tough Charizard Claws, Bone Barrage and Gronckle Guts!


End file.
